


Christmas Shopping

by Ultra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Books, Bookstores, Christmas, F/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: What if Rory & Jess first met as adults in a bookstore at Christmas?





	Christmas Shopping

_December 2008_

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, buying Christmas gifts at the bookstore. After all, she loved to read and knew plenty of people who appreciated a good book, even if they weren’t quite as obsessive about them as she herself might be. Unfortunately, when she actually got to the largest bookstore she had been in for a while, Rory got overwhelmed by all the choices and found herself completely stuck.

“Something I can help you find?” asked a voice.

“Oh, no, thanks,” she said, barely turning around at first. “Actually, the problem isn’t what I can’t find, it’s the fact that there’s almost too much to find and... wow.”

Words eluded her completely when she finally looked at the guy she was talking to. It was such a terrible assumption on her part to expect the helpful sales assistant to be either middle-aged with a traditional librarian vibe or some kid who was being forced to give assistance. This guy was probably around her own age, with dark eyes that stuck her to the spot and a smirk on his lips that was sexy as hell.

“You, er, look like you could use some help just moving these,” he said, gesturing at the pile of books Rory had made on the nearest table. “Or deciding which ones to actually buy?”

“I may have gone a little overboard,” she admitted, blushing terribly. “It’s official, my name is Rory Gilmore and I’m a bookaholic,” she joked, immediately wishing she hadn’t - she felt so stupid right now.

“Well, don’t feel bad, Rory,” he told her, moving past her to inspect her hoard. “The truth is, I’m kind of a bookaholic too. Also, you have pretty good taste,” he said, nodding approvingly at her choices.

“I really wasn’t supposed to be buying things for me,” she admitted. “I came looking for gifts for everybody else-”

“But why should they have all the fun?” he asked, eyes sparkling with mirth as he met her gaze once more.

Rory felt herself grinning and blushing all at once. He really was very good looking he seemed to know a lot about literature, and they were currently standing either side of a pile of really great books. Throw in some chocolate and Rory felt like she was pretty much living a dream right now.

“Um, there’s no way I can buy all of these,” she said, shaking herself out of a daze. “I’m sorry, you’re probably going to get stuck reshelving at least half of them.”

“No problem, it’s part of what they pay me for.” He shrugged, still moving through the pile on the table. “Here, these are the most important,” he insisted, handing her a fraction of her original choices.

“You just decided for me?” she checked. “That’s very forward of you... Jess,” she added, finally reading his name tag.

“Just doing my job, ma’am,” he told her, smirking once more and making something inside of Rory give way. “You still want help with your gift shopping too?”

“Uh, yes, please,” she said, nodding her head. “You seem to be the expert in knowing what people want.”

“The trick is to know what you want first,” he told her, gesturing for her to go with him as he began to walk.

“Oh, I think I have that part figured out.” Rory smiled as she followed Jess in amongst the shelves, knowing that wherever he went, she was definitely going too.


End file.
